


cecilia is whipped for her gf for 500 words

by doopbaboop



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, PLS HAVE MERCY, idk this is my first fanfic, they're in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doopbaboop/pseuds/doopbaboop
Summary: hi uhm this is my first fanfic and idk how to write a summary, they literally are just being soft in a flower field
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	cecilia is whipped for her gf for 500 words

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, it's not that good but uh yeee!!! im @stabbyboob on twitter :D

Melodious laughter drifted through the area. The breeze was gentle and calm. The clouds were soft and fluffy. White flowers swayed gently in the wind. The sun shined with warmth. “CC!!” a short girl called out. Her hair slightly tousled from running in the breeze. Her smile was as bright as the sun and sweet as sugar. Lucy was always sweet. She couldn’t be anything else but sweet and kind. Her laugh floated through the air. Cecilia would tear down countries and kingdoms for Lucy to keep smiling. Cecilia had seen Lucy cry once, and once was enough for Cecilia to decide she’d do anything in her power to keep Lucy smiling. “Wait up.” Lucy giggled softly, her breath was uneven from running. She held onto Cecilia’s arm, her shoulders shook from soft giggles. “God you’re so slow,” Cecilia snickered. ”I-It’s not my fault, I haven’t ran in ten bajillion years.” She whined, her words were dragged out. “Yeaaaaa, I think it is your fault,” Cecilia said with a chuckle. “Noooooooooo,” Lucy whined, her lips forming a pout. She hugged Cecilia, snuggling under Cecilia’s chin. Cecilia laughed softly, she enveloped Lucy in a hug. She didn’t know how long they stood there in that flower field, but those were some of the best moments in her life. Finally Cecilia let go, and brushed a stray strand of ear behind Lucy’s ear with a soft smile. Lucy linked their pinkies and they went and strolled in the flower fields together. Time seemed to stop when she was with Lucy. All her worries were washed away when Lucy was around.   
Cecilia was in love. Love. Cecilia wasn’t worthy of love. She had never experienced it before she met Lucy and everybody else. She remembered growing up her father looked at her dead in the eye, disdain laced in his voice and grunted, “Love is only for people with extra pocket cash and dreams that are too big.” Ah, her father. Her father was a bastard. He was a bastard and her mother was a complicit rat. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to hate them, but she didn’t love them either. They made her feel numb and cold. They made her world cold and bleak. When Cecilia left home, her father called her a variety of things, from a coldhearted little bitc-

“Cecilia?” Lucy’s voice echoed through the flower fields.

“Y-yea..?”

“Are you okay?”

“...”

“Do you wanna go home?”

“No, lets stay here for a lil while.”

Lucy smiled softly, her thumb rubbing Cecilia’s knuckles gently. Lucy spotted a large tree, and she walked with Cecilia to said tree. They sat down in the shade away from the sun. Cecilia nestled her head onto Lucy’s lap, sighing quietly. Lucy ran her fingers through Cecilia’s hair. Lucy hummed faintly, her voice almost drowned out by the breeze. The breeze was gentle and calm. The clouds were soft and fluffy. White wildflowers swayed in the breeze. The sun shined with warmth. It was warm. There was nobody but her and Lucy, time seemed to have stopped. Drowsiness took over her, her eyes grew blurry. Lucy’s soft humming mixed with the wind, and Cecilia fell asleep.


End file.
